mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! The first order! I will buy 1 cryogenic sleep unit please.-- 23:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I am still fixing up the store. Plus, this means less clicks to my Symbio Mod... not that I concern myself over such things! I will get on it. 23:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::My apologies, but I will need to cancel this order. Reason: I am greedy and this would put me back a whole week on MLN. Hey could I be apart? -- 23:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes , you already are :) 23:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Orders This store Is will run my store out of business Wen u open I'd like to buy elementals.-- 08:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) lion81 Rough Sapphire = 8 lion81Lion81 (talk) 23:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hello I am LeinardoSmith, I will sending your items shortly. Please let me know if I can help with anything else. -- 09:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please add LeinardoSmith to your friends list. -- 22:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Done. Where do I need to click to pay for the Sapphires? lion81Lion81 (talk) 23:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Please click on LeinardoSmit Dino Gallery Module 40 times. I will send your items as soon as I can. -- 03:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Please click 40 times. -- 03:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks I can help with some trades that aren't payed back in clicks.-- 01:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'd Like to Join This Shop Since You are probably going to get all the business, I would like to join this store. I can contribute in many ways and have a new idea!!!!-- 12:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, if any more people join we may as well just go back to the Trade Market. That is something that I am considering, actually. 20:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) well I had sum good ideas...-- 11:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Gypusum I'll have 2 gypusum.-- 13:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Let me see what I can do... I will inform you when to click. 20:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay.20 clicks when you say.-- 12:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Challenger61 I would like: 8 house of gauntlets victory banners. MLN name Challenger61 T-Sgaure Can I have one please?- 21:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I will get right on it. 21:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Please click twice on my Pet Robot Module. :::Click'd and are you going to be my friend permanently?- 12:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I will be. Sending Items, thanks for your order. I want to order I would like to order 100 thornax please. My name is Ultradc in mln :Please accept my friends request. my name I forgot to tell you my name is Ultradc in mln :Ok, please add Ajr38 as a friend on MLN and put 10 clicks on my Pt Robot Module please. 01:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Items sent. Thanks. I also sent a little bit extra :) 01:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pipes I would like 12 pipes please. My MLN name is drogdo9. I want to order I want to order a desert spring location. My mln name is Ultradc. :2 clicks on Ajr38's Pet Robot please. order I want 1 ancient spear fragment 1 and 1 ancient spear fragment 2. My username is Ultradc :Alright, your items are ready. Please clicks 10 times on Ajr38's Pet Robot Module. ::Items sent, but it appears that I don't have a spear fragment 2. Would it be ok if you ordered a full spear instead? I will only charge you 10 clicks for it. ok order I want 10 thornax. my name is Ultradc :Items ready, 1 click on Ajr38's Pet Robot please. Order I want to order 70 thornax and ancient spear fragment 2. My mln name is mcsonic00 :12 clicks to mackmoron11's module.i dont care wwhich one, and send a friend request drogdo9 order I'll have 1 nebular crystal. That will be 10 clicks on LeinardoSmith Elemental Earth Gallery Module and 10 clicks on my Pet Bat Module -- 03:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) PaultheWall1995 I would like 1 ancient scroll and 300 thornax. 03:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok please sent a friends request to LeinardoSmith. -- 03:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Did it. 03:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I sent the thornax but I don't have any acient scolls right now so you will have to wait. Please click on my elemental earth 15 times and my pet bat 15 times. -- 03:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finished, paid the clicks. 03:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hao766 I want 4 phantom orchids for 8 clicks. hao766 06:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 2 clicks on each of my elemental modules. Please send me a friends request. LeinardoSmith -- 08:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC)